thekahnsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bitchy Things
Alongside Bitch Puddin's "Fuck Thee", Ro Ro writes a diss track towards Jamal. Lyrics ''Intro: Dumb-dumb-dumb-dumb-dumb-dumb Dumb-dumb-dumb-dumb Dumb-dumb-dumb-dumb-dumb-dumb Dumb-dumb-dumb-dumb 1: Ra, I'm here to shine, Centaurus I'm a Virgo, September, so I'm a shady bitch Damn, I'm here to kill, I'm a murderess (''okay) I'm here to take Jamal off my bucket list (bucket list) Not time to take hits cause his time has hit How you still bitchin', still can't find a bitch? (OKAY!) And your ass still bummy, don't try no shit Still got that hoe, gettin' no tip, find a clit ''Pre-Chorus: Die, die, die, die-die, die-die, die (''okay) I still try, he is my white guy Bitchy like I, an ass, he'll eat mine Want the Chica hoe code? Come on, Mall, nice try ''Chorus: Let's not kill, he just want some real ass friends like me Wanna be in command, get fucked like me Wanna run up in a class, get loved like me But ain't nan his traits fucking good like me Booty so good, my ex wanna still fuck me Sho'll ain't lonely, his ass wish he could cut me He just mad cause his family don't love him like me If I cut that nigga off, he would still hate me 2: Keep saying in his head "wish they all liked me" Even when I get mad, wish he would fuck me All he do is give looks, shit reasons, too Want to see what niggas do when they lose their tab-let I mean his ingot, he such a nigglette I saw Eli the other day, he still can get this The only Puerto Rican that I would give head to If I hadn't stuck with Jamal's little bamboo Eli could fuck me, don't argue with me For him, I'd throw this shit back on his big D It's Bryce Perry, R.D.K., and J.J. Krane Eli come save me, please, Spongebob face I'm a mad bitch, fuck this shit Mall gets slick, I'mma cut his shit I'm a mad bitch, brother's dick If Jamal get slick, I'll cut his shit I'll cut up his shit, fuck up his shit Had to cut up his shit, damn, slice his shit Won't blow him, but I will blow up his shit When I say "cut his shit", sizzurp his shit He's a fuck up, so my brothers fucked up his shit Still killin' him so don't birth up his shit Get the combination to his phone, smash the shit Know those girls' operation, been trashed their shit Pre-Chorus: Die, die, die, die-die, die-die, die (''okay) I still try, he is my white guy Bitchy like I, an ass, he'll eat mine Want the Chica hoe code? Come on, Mall, nice try ''Chorus: Let's not kill, he just want some real ass friends like me Wanna be in command, get fucked like me Wanna run up in a class, get loved like me But ain't nan his traits fucking good like me Booty so good, my ex wanna still fuck me Sho'll ain't lonely, his ass wish he could cut me He just mad cause his family don't love him like me If I cut that nigga off, he would still hate me (still hate me) Bridge: He would still hate me He would still hate me Yup, her too, she would still hate me Ha, ha 3: When it come to making hoes, his ass can do it But he stutter when they ask if they agreed to ''do it When it's clear he like me, I'm flattered he'll try me I don't want to date bitches, but their mans can fuck me Bitchy things, that's bitchy things Big bitchy things, that's bitchy things Big bitchy things, that's bitchy things Ra, bitchy palace, bitchy kings That's bitchy whore house, bitchy wench Ra, bitchy Boo, fucking bitchy friends Don't flee, don't hate, bitch, fuck two cents If you ever try to fuck with Ro Ro's kin I'mma put you in the place where my daughter's been Fuck it up, and the next stop: Wang's kitchen Cause Jamal's too old to be grudge-holding I'm just trying to find out when his damn balls come in Trivia * "Centaurus" is a star constellation. * "Not time to take hits cause his time has hit". Ro Ro's done taking Jamal's abuse and he's lashing back. * When Ro Ro says, "How you still bitchin', still can't find a bitch?" he's making fun of Jamal not having a girlfriend. * When Ro Ro says, "Still got that hoe, gettin' no tip, find a clit," he's saying that even though Aerial still likes Jamal, he'll never get the chance to have sex with her...not if he has anything to do about it. * "If I cut that nigga off, he would still hate me," he's saying that Jamal even gets mad when Ro Ro ignores him. * "He just mad cause his family don't love him like me," references to how Jamal's family members like Ro Ro more than they like him. * "All he do is give looks, shit reasons, too," Ro Ro is saying that all Jamal will do is stare and give stupid reasons as to why he dislikes someone. * When Ro Ro says, "Want to see what niggas do when they lose their tab-let. I mean his ingot, he such a nigglette," he's saying that he wants to know if Jamal will push him so far that he breaks his tablet, as he's already destroyed his $800 ring (ingot). * "He would still hate me. He would still hate me. Yup, her too, she would still hate me," references Jamal, Esosa, and Shaela, respectively. * "But he stutter when they ask if they agreed to do it," references Jamal's creepy and rapist-like tendencies. * "I'mma put you in the place where my daughter's been," his throat. Ro Ro likes to tell boys, "Stop fucking with me before I swallow you whole." * "Fuck it up, and the next stop: Wang's kitchen," is an Asian stereotype joke about how they'll eat any and everything. He's saying he'll send his opponents to Ms. Wang's kitchen to be cooked and eaten. * "I'm just trying to find out when his balls come in," is saying that Ro Ro's waiting for Jamal to let the grudge go and grow a pair. * "It's Bryce Perry, R.D.K., and J.J. Krane," are Bitch Puddin', Ro Ro, and Jake's aliases. Bryce Perry is Bitch Puddin's human alias, keeping his B.P. initials; R.D.K. is Ro Ro's first, middle, and last name initials; and J.J. Krane is Jake's nickname along with his last name. * "Eli come save me, please, Spongebob face," references to how Elijah's family used to call him Spongebob because of his head shape. * When Ro Ro says, "Know those girls' operation, been trashed their shit," he's referencing to how Aaliyah and Aerial both have (and probably still do) liked Jamal and that he knows what they're up to and plans to come out on top.